


Pokemon: The Fate Chronicles - Red Chapter

by slumpedfrog



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumpedfrog/pseuds/slumpedfrog
Summary: Trainers bound by fate. The Red Chapter follows Pokemon Trainer Red and his journey through the Kanto region with his friends. Mild cursing and some romance in the later chapters. This story will be multiple volumes with the first taking place in Kanto loosely following the plot of Firered/Leafgreen with my own changes. I do not own any characters or places in this story. All rights to the Pokemon Company.





	1. Chapter One: A New Journey!

Chapter 1: A new journey!

The sun was rising over the Kanto region as the Pidgey alarm clock beeped its shrill cry, forcing the sleeping trainer-to-be to crack his eyes open.  
“Aw jeez, what time is it?”   
Red turned his head and looked at the clock through bleary eyes. His eyes widened when he realised what time it was, he should have been at the Professors place an hour ago!  
Red leapt out of bed and threw on his clothes. It wasn’t hard for him to choose what to wear since he wore a variation of the same stuff every day. He didn’t think that was strange, he just knew what he liked. Totally normal…right?  
He threw on a plain black tee-shirt, his favourite red vest, some comfy blue jeans and his old worn-in sneakers. Finally, he jammed his cap on his head and ran downstairs.  
His plan to stuff a bit of toast in his mouth and race out the door was unfortunately thwarted by his mother, who had an annoying habit of, y’know, actually caring about her son’s wellbeing.   
“Hang on, mister!” She held Red by the shoulders and gazed at him.  
“It’s really hard to believe you’re already eighteen, y’know?” Tears started to fill her eyes. “It feels like yesterday I took you home from the hospital, it really does…”  
She trailed off and looked away.  
“I just wish your dad was here to see you off…”  
Red looked at his feet, blinking back tears.  
“Yeah, I know Mum. Me too.”  
They stood in silence like that for a moment before Reds Mum suddenly brightened up.  
“But hey, if you don’t get a move on you’re gonna be even later! Here, I packed this for you.”  
She held out a yellow backpack stuffed to the brim with food, books on pokémon, a first aid kit, a map, and more supplies.  
“Thanks heaps Mum, catch ya later!” And with a backwards wave Red raced out the door down the road, leaving his Mum to watch him with a slightly sad smile on her face.  
Do great Red, I know you will.

***

Red arrived panting and sweaty at the door to the research lab of Professor Oak and began to pound on the door.  
“Professor! Professor! Yo! It’s Red! I’m here for my pokémon!”  
The door was thrown open and there he stood. Tall, slim, handsome, and…not Professor Oak. He did bear a striking resemblance to him though.  
Blue Oak. Grandson of Professor Oak, scowled at Red.  
“Where the hell have you been, Red? You’re an hour late!”   
“I know, I’m sorry! I just overslept!”  
Blues mouth fell open in disbelief.  
“You…overslept?”  
Red looked at the ground and nodded sheepishly. Blue continued to stare.  
“On this…the most important day of our entire lives?”  
Red nodded again.  
Blue stepped forward, eyes flashing, he looked like he was about to hit Red over the head. But all of the sudden, a shouting drew the attention of both of them.   
“What the hell was that?’ Red asked. Blue grimaced.  
“That’s Grandpa, he got sick of waiting so he headed out to do some field work and test his new pokédex.”  
Red was confused.  
“His what?” Blue just shook his head.  
“Not important right now, we gotta help!”   
Blue reached around to the back of the belt tied around his waist, clipped to the back was a single pokéball which enlarged in his hand.  
“You stay here Red, you’ve got no pokémon so you’ll only get in the way!” Blue raced off towards his Grandfathers shouting voice.   
Red shook his head.  
“Screw that, I’m helping!” He sprinted after Blue.  
He pretended to be confident, but his insides were squirming with nerves. Who knows what state they would find the Professor in? Or worse? What if they encountered whatever caused him to shout?


	2. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue battle to save Professor Oak and meet a new friend.

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand!

The two boys sprinted towards the source of the shouting. They didn’t have to go far before they found him. Professor Oak.   
He lay on his back, shouting and struggling, on top of him was a particularly large and angry Spearow.   
“Just a Spearow? This’ll be too easy!” Blue skidded to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him, he swung his arm back dramatically and tossed his pokéball sky high.   
“Rattata, come out!” At Blues’ words, the pokéball burst open and in a flash of light Rattata entered the fray.   
This wasn’t like any Rattata you’d find in Kanto though. Blue had caught it on a research trip with his Grandpa to the distant Alola region. Whereas most Rattata were blue with a cream underside, this Rattata sported a black coat with a slightly darker cream belly. The Alolan Rattata stood and glared at the opposing Spearow.   
“Go Rattata! Quick Attack!”   
Lightning fast – perhaps even faster – the Rattata sprinted towards Spearow with reckless abandon, slamming into it and rolling a short distance before springing back into a standing position and retreating back to Blues’ side.   
Blue smirked.   
“Too easy! Gramps, you good?”   
The Professor couldn’t answer. He was too busy trying to get his breath back.   
Suddenly, something drew Reds attention.   
“Uh, Blue…”   
Flying over the tops of the trees, was a large Fearow followed closely by three other Spearow.   
Professor Oak sat up and called out to Red.   
“Hey, Red! My briefcase! Quickly!”   
Red jogged over to the Professors’ battered briefcase and threw it open. Inside were some papers, a half-eaten sandwich, and three pokéballs.   
“Quick Red, toss them all!”   
Red needed no further instruction, he seized the pokéballs and tossed them all towards the sky.   
“Pokémon go, we need your help!”   
The three pokéballs snapped open and in a bright flash three pokémon landed in front of Red. Red knew of them he’d seen them all before on one of the Professors’ infomercials. The three pokémon that were give to a trainer about to start their journeys.   
Although these three were natives of the Kanto region, they were exceptionally rare and powerful for base-form pokémon. The first was the grass type Bulbasaur, a green quadrupedal pokémon with a bud atop its back. Bulbasaur turned and grinned at Red before returning its attention to the flock of foes fast approaching.   
Next was the water type, Squirtle. The small bipedal turtle wagged its fluffy tail and beamed, just happy to be out of its pokéball.   
Then there was Charmander. The small orange lizard gave Blue a quick glance before focusing intently on the flock of angry pokémon speeding towards them.   
“Charmander, ember!” Oak called out from the ground. Charmander opened it mouth wide and expelled a small burst of flame at high speeds. The flame struck one of the Spearow, knocking it out of the sky with a cry.   
Quickly getting the idea, Red called out to Bulbasaur:   
“Vine Whip!”   
A vine snaked out of the bud on Bulbasaurs back, wrapping itself around a jagged rock on the ground and flinging the projectile towards the Fearow in the lead. The Fearow used its wing to bat the rock out of the way, causing the Spearow next to it to be knocked out of the sky. Fearow didn’t seem to care.   
Squirtle seemed happily disinterested, toddling over to Professor Oak and snuggling into his lab coat.   
Their quarry was fast approaching. Suddenly, with an extra burst of speed, Spearow jetted towards Charmander, going for the eye.   
“Quick Attack!”   
Rattata slammed into Spearow, knocking it off course and sending it hurtling into a tree.   
Fearow slammed into Bulbasaur, sending it flying into Reds arms. He held Bulbasaur tight, shielding it from Fearows icy glare.   
“Rattata, use bite!”   
Rattata leapt for Fearow, who whacked it away with its wing as if it was nothing.   
“Aw no!” Blue groaned, “Charmander, Ember!”   
Charmander opened its mouth; Red could see the flame building in its throat but Fearow flapped its wings angrily, creating a large gust and sending Charmander flying halfway back to Pallet town.   
Damn, what now?   
“Eevee, Swift!” a girls’ voice rang out from behind them. Some sort of powerful energy in the shape of stars flew past Reds hair striking Fearow clean in the chest.   
The Fearow squeaked angrily, but Red could see that it was hurt, and from the looks of things, the Fearow knew it to.   
The Fearow turned and flew away, apparently deciding this group was too much trouble. Red turned to face their mysterious saviour.   
She looked to be about his age. She wore a sky-blue tank top with a red skirt and a white hat. She smiled at Red cheerfully.   
“Hiya! No need to thank me, us trainers need to stick together y’know! That was some battling skill you guys displayed back there! Hey woah, is that Professor Oak? As in, famed pokémon professor Professor Oak?” Her eyes swivelled to Blue, who was looking perplexed.   
“And hey, you’re Blue Oak, that’s such a cool name by the way! Blue Oak, have you guys ever seen a blue oak tree? I haven’t and I’ve been pretty much everywhere around Kanto!”   
Red stuttered, thrown off by the sudden appearance of this girl and her barrage of words.   
“O-okay, I’m Red, what’s your name?”   
The girl gave him another sunny grin.   
“I’m Leaf! And this is Eevee!”   
The small furry pokémon perched on her shoulder yipped happily.   
“Okay well nice to meet you, thanks for saving us back there.”   
Red glanced back at the Professor who was finally struggling to his feet.   
“Well now, that was exciting!” Blue blanched.   
“Really, Gramps? You could have gotten seriously hurt if we hadn’t stepped in and that’s all you can say?”   
The Professor chuckled.   
“I’m only joking, thanks for saving me you three. That was some spectacular battling skills you showed back there! Especially you Red, I'm doubly impressed since you’ve never had a pokémon before. That Bulbasaur seems to respond rather well to you.”   
Red looked down at the pokémon in his arms. Bulbasaur smiled brightly back at him.   
Could that be true? I mean, me and Bulbasaur did look pretty good out there! Maybe…   
“Anyway lads, let’s head back to my lab, I want to talk to you about something. Come to think of it, why don’t you come with us young lady? You seem to have talent!”   
Leaf’s eyes widened.   
“Me getting a compliment from Professor Oak and then getting to come back to his lab! Where he conducts his research! Could this day get any better?”  
And with that, the four of them set off back to Pallet town. Red had no idea what the Professor wanted to talk to them about, if the Professor was just gonna give them pokémon couldn’t he have done it then and there? But whatever it was, Red had a feeling his life was about to change forever.


End file.
